Laura Hasegawa
|-| Kami Jewel = |katakana = ラウラ 長谷川|romaji = Rora Hasegawa|age = 10 (Meeting-Arc) 14 (Actuallity)|Species = Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid|gender = Female|birthday = September 24th|Zodiac = Libra ♎|Height = 1'62 cm|hair color = Dark-Brown (Meeting-Arc & Idol Appearance) Bright Purple (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Blue (Meeting-Arc) Purple-Violet (Idol Appearance & Kami Jewel)|family = Her father, her foster mother and her little sister|occupation = (?)|song sang = (?)|brand = (?)|type = Prenium|manager = Moffun}} Laura Hasegawa (ラウラ 長谷川) is a new idol from PriPara Idol Academy. She's in a unit called H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with Seto Vessalius. She's the holder of the Premium Kami Jewel. Usser: PrettyOjamajo7 Personality When she was young she suffered of bullying and felt that she was alone so she was shy and she didn't talk at all but after discovering the world of the Idols her personality changed from a shy girl to a happy-stupid-extrovert-girl. She's a little sad for leaving in Romania her family in order to go to pripara in search of answers about her mother. History Laura was a little girl of 10 years old who was born in Madrid, the capital of Spain, Europe. There, she lived with her father cause according to his father, her mother died giving birth to her. At the age of 6 years old, her father remarried with a young lady who met in a business trip in Slobozia, Romania. Then, they moved to Slobozia with her new wife and her new little sister, the daughter of the new lover of her father. There, she started to being bullied by her classmates in the school just for being from another country and being shy. But nevertheless, she was kinda happy for her father 'cause he was very happy with their new lifestyle. The day of his birthday, Laura eavesdrops his father talking with her wife about her blood-mother, the one he said to Laura that she died giving birth to her. She wasn't really in shock 'cause she already suspected about her mother being alive, the thing that shock her was what her father said after. He said that her mother wasn't human, that she was from Prism Wolrd making Laura a Human-Criature from Prism World Hybrid, which scared her a lot. Then, she fled to the mountain near her house in panic without accepting what she had heard. There, her bracelet started to shine guiding her to an old Sanctuary where her life was going to change radically. Relationships Seto Vessalius: She found him in the Sanctuary when she ran away from home. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things they friendship grew and now they can't be separate from each other. Moffun:They have their first meeting at the Sanctuary, some days later of Seto's awakening. Seto and she went back to the Sanctuary finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Their relation is different of the one who has Moffun with Seto. They fight all the day for nonethless things but their relathionship is good. Trivia * She debut's in Episode 282 Official Art 4e44873b-1940-478c-8773-641eef25ee51.gif Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Premium Idols Category:Kami Jewel Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge